In this project we will reinterview a cohort of 800 men and women aged 45-69 concerning their dietary and alcoholic intake in 1972, for comparison with results reported contemporaneously in 1972. We will compute for each subject estimates of weight-for-height, and of daily consumption of cholesterol, saturated and poly-unsaturated fat, and alcohol. These estimates will be compared with corresponding estimates obtained from an identical questionnaire that had been administered to the same subjects in 1972. Measures of intersubject variability at each time (1972 and 1983), and intrasubject variability between the two times, will be examined. The measures will contribute useful information about the sensitivity and validity of personal interview techniques in case-control studies concerned with the role of diet and alcohol in cancer and in other chronic diseases that have long latent periods. That is, we should gain insight into the value of obtaining today data concerning dietary and alcohol intake for a prior time (e.g., 5 to 30 years prior to disease occurrence). The project will also use the same questionnaire instruments to query all study subjects about their dietary, alcohol and tobacco intake and physical exercise habits today. These subjects are residents of three Northern California communities subjected to a coronary heart disease risk-factor intervention study conducted in 1973-75 (Maccoby et al, 1977). A mass-media health education campaign has been carried out in two of the communities, with the third serving as a control. By comparing weight-for-height, physical activity patterns, and nutrient, alcohol and tobacco consumption reported contemporaneously in 1972 with that reported in 1983, we will assess long-term risk-factor changes in communities exposed to varying levels of educational intervention. This assessment will contribute useful information about the long-term efficacy of chronic disease prevention programs involving behavior modification.